Double Trouble
by hsds
Summary: Follow the story of Dan and Serena's Twin daughters as they experience love, pain and joy.
1. Chapter 1

**Double Trouble**

**Summary:** Follow Dan and Serena's twin daughters Celia and Daisy as they navigate the ups and downs of their teen years.

**Author's Note:** Chapter one chronicles their lives from birth to the end of junior high school. Chapter two onwards deals with life at Constance. This is dedicated to **Where's Waldorf **and the ever amazing Diane. My DS comrade in arms.

**Chapter One: Two of a kind**

They said everything came easily to Serena Van Der Woodsen-Humphrey but no one knew the falsehood in that statement more than her husband Daniel Humphrey. He saw how her father's rejection had affected her and how desperately she wanted to give him children, but 6 years after the wedding Serena had yet to carry a baby to term. Three miscarriages and what felt like a billion heartaches later, she learnt that she was pregnant again. Serena wasn't nervous this time. She knew this time would be different. It was a balmy fall evening when she broke the news to her husband.

She placed the results of her pregnancy test on plate and covered it with silver lid. "What's all this?"Dan asked.

"Why don't you look and see."

He lifted the lid and picked up the test gingerly. Once the meaning sunk in he looked at her with a twinge of hope. They'd both decided put off trying again because hoping always seemed to lead to heartbreak.

"Have you spoken to the doc?"

She reached over and caressed his face. "I know this sounds strange, but I just have a feeling that this will be it.

Three months later, Dan held her hands as the doctor poured some jelly on her stomache and they waited to find out the sex of their baby. Serena smiled down at him. He'd been a wreck for the past two months, but Serena was more than certain that this time would be different. The doctor smiled at them and said, "well this certainly is a surprise."

"What?We don't like surprises?"Dan said nervously.

"You're having twins," the doctor said with a big smile.

Serena's eyes widened and as she looked towards Dan she saw him go pale and before she'd realized it he had hit the floor. She started to laugh. Once Dan had recovered from the shock of the news, he clung to his wife and kissed her all over face. "We're having babies, as in more than one."

The months before the birth of the twins were torture for Serena. Between Dan, Blair and Lily, she had enough people to make her go crazy. By the time she reached her last trimester she was ready to kill someone. Movement was difficult and Dan kept insisting that she stay in bed and all she wanted to do was go outside, get herself a smoothie and buy an outfit. Eventually, Eric came over and took her on an emergency trip to Bendel's.

"You are the best brother in the world."

"I know. How are you holding up? You ready to kill anyone yet?"

Serena smiled that bright smile of hers and said, "a thousand times over."

"Have you thought of names for the girls?"

Serena nodded and said, "We picked them out a little after we found out we were having girls."

"And?"

"You'll have to wait till I deliver to find out."

Celia and Daisy Humphrey were born on beautiful spring day. Serena was spending the day with her mother when her water broke. Lily rushed her to the hospital as she texted Dan to meet them there. The girls were born five minutes apart with Daisy arriving first. She barely cried and Serena was instantly taken with her. Celia on the hand wailed loud enough to wake the patients down the hall. Dan held her in his arms and she immediately quieted down. Everyone gathered around to see the new addition to the family. Audrey and Henry bass were particularly excited to meet the new arrivals. The two girls would be doted on by family and friends and while Daisy managed to remain aloof to what went around her, Celia lapped up the attention. The two girls were inseparable despite the differences in their demeanor. Audrey who was the closest of the basses in age was still a good 4 years older than them. When the twins were five, the Humphrey's mood from their UWS apartment to a brownstone in Tribeca just a few blocks away from where Nate and Jenny were living with their young son, Stefan. Stefan was two years younger than the girls and Celia loved leading him into the path of trouble. One day she got him to sneak into her father's study and help her carry a couple of his books into her room. The two of them began coloring in them and when they were caught Celia simply said, "The pages were just black and white. I thought it could use a little color."

"Celia, you know better than to play with daddy's books. What did I tell you?"

"Books are treasures of the mind. But, Daddy they're boring."

Sometimes Dan wondered how he ended up with a daughter who was more like his sister than himself. She'd inherited his nose, but everything else about her appearance came straight from her mother. Both girls had wavy golden hair and piercing blue eyes and smiles that could melt and iceberg. Daisy on the hand was quieter and less mischievous than her sister, but she had the same sunny demeanor. She liked to sit in a corner and color and would smile up at her parents with a grin, but she had an air of mystery that often left them baffled. It was hard to know what was on Daisy's mind. She had this habit of keeping her thoughts to herself while Celia was an open book. "She's just like you," Serena said to Dan.

"Me? But, I talk too much. She barely talks at all," Dan said quizzically.

Serena smiled at her husband. "You ramble, but you are so quiet and you're always stuck inside that head of yours. A girl can go crazy trying to figure you out."

"You make me sound like an enigma wrapped in a puzzle,"he says as he wraps around his wife's shoulders. "No, it's not that. But, it takes you time to open up. Give Daisy some time, she'll come out of her shell."

"Have I told you lately what an amazing mom you are."

Serena smiled and laid her head on his chest.

The girls stayed close until they reached middle school. Everything changed in the seventh grade. Celia being the open that she is quickly made new friends and one in particular, Dominic Baizen. Daisy watched with curiosity as Dominic followed her sister around. She didn't trust him, he had dark skin and light eyes and her parents didn't seem to like his father. Daisy tried to warn her sister, but Celia immediately got angry. "You're just jealous because you have no friends. I don't even know why you wear those stupid glasses. You can see. I don't know why you pretend like you need glasses."

"I am not jealous. I just don't trust him. He looks scary."

Celia put her hands on her hips. "Daisy why are you always so judgemental."

"It's not judgemental when it's the truth."

Celia walked away in a huff leaving her sister frustrated and angry. She just couldn't understand why her sister was leaving her. She had been her companion since birth and now she felt like Celia didn't find her fun anymore. Daisy couldn't help the fact that she wasn't as interesting as some of the kids at school. Making friends didn't come easy to her. She never really thought about it before because she always had Celia. Daisy sighed and took out the Gibson that her grandpa Rufus had bought her last Christmas. She fiddled with the keys. She'd only had a few lessons, but that didn't stop daisy from experimenting. Her dad didn't play. He was a writer, but she always preferred music to words. Her favorite subject in school was music. Her teacher Mrs. Wilder had frizzy brown hair and her eyes always looked like they were in a perpetual state of shock. By the end of seventh grade, Dominic had become a regular fixture in the Humphrey home. Celia and him would rush up to her room to draw or play with her Tarot cards. She'd bought them at flea market downtown last summer. There dad wasn't into that stuff, but their mom thought there was no harm in letting them try new things. "If dad finds out you have these, he'll flip."

"So? Mom doesn't care."

"Yeah, but that's mom. Nothing bothers her. Dad thinks this stuff fills your brain with silly ideas."

"Dad is uptight. That's why it's a good thing he's married to mom."

Daisy frowned. She felt like her sister was always so hard on their father and it almost felt like she was making fun of her in some small way. "Why are you always so mean about daddy?"

"I'm not mean. You know I love dad. I'm just different. I'm not like you guys."

Daisy didn't say anything because she knew that she was being irrational and that Celia was right. She was different. Celia saw things in technicolor while she preferred the quieter things. Her sister was always seeking the latest adventure whereas she just enjoyed the simple pleasure of being with her family. She loved her talks with her mother as she brushed her hair or flipping through her dad's records as he worked away on his ancient typewriter.

"Daddy can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, what's on your mind? Dan asked.

"Why do you use an old typewriter instead of a computer?"

Dan chuckled softly. "I used to use a computer when I was younger, but there is something special about using a typewriter like I have generations of writers guiding me. Does that make sense?"

"You mean like my guitar. It's really old!"

Dan ruffled her blonde hair and said, "Exactly."

By the time Celia and Daisy had finished junior high school, the awkwardness began to diminish between the two sisters. Celia started to spend just as much time with her sister as she did her new friends. Sometimes Dominic would listen to Daisy play the guitar as he waited for Celia to come home. "You know she's not going to be back for awhile," she said.

Dominic ran a hand through his dark curls and said, "it's okay. I like hanging out here. It's a lot like she described the Humphrey's house in Brooklyn. It's just super comfy here."

"Is everything ok at home?"

"It's fine. It's just quiet. It's just the three of us and gets a little boring that's why I like being friends with Celia. She's a lot of fun."

Daisy looked at him for moment before experimenting with a note combination that wasn't in her guitar books. Dominic reached into his pocket and took out a book and read as he waited for her sister to come back from a shopping trip with a few girls from school. When Celia came home her hands were full and Dominic rushed to helped her carry the bags up to her room. "You been here long?"Celia asked.

Sometimes she wondered if he liked her, but mostly he was just nice. A couple of the girls from school had huge crushes on him, but he never seemed interested.

"Dominic are you gay?"

His eyes bugged out and said, "What?Why? Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you never talk about any girls you like and we're almost done middle school. It's just a little weird."

He tried his best to control his temper. "First you're a girl and it's just weird to talk about my crushes on other girls with you. Second, what is up your butt?"

Celia walked over to him and asked gently. "Do you like me?"

"God you are conceited. I-Do-Not-Have-A-Crush-On-You. Anyways it's getting late," Dominic said before rushing out the door.

Celia stared after him in confusion. She wasn't sure what she'd done wrong, but she felt horrible. She ran downstairs and caught up with him outside. "Dominic wait!"

He turned back and said, "What?"

"I'm sorry!"

"For what?"

Celia placed her hands on her hips and said, "Umm"

"You don't even know why I'm mad. Never mind. Forget it," he said as he walked off. Dominic wasn't sure why he was so mad either. But, he thought things were even with them like they were real friends, but he was felt like he was nothing more than a nuisance to Celia. He was the one who came over to her house, who initiated their time together and she never seemed to appreciate. He felt like their friendship wasn't real and he wasn't even sure why that bothered him so much.

Celia stood on the street with tears streaming down her face as she watched her best friend walk away from her. She hated that he was mad at her and she didn't even know what she'd done wrong. Daisy came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her. "Come on. Let's get some ice-cream. I told mom we'd be back later."

The girls walked down the street, two girls hand-in hand who were mirror images of one another.

The summer before high school was a special one. It was like time had gone backwards and Daisy and Celia were little again. They spent all their time together. Their parents took them out to California to visit their grandmother's old ranch. Daisy and Celia both loved horses and they would race each other for what seemed like hours. Serena and Dan watched their girls with big smiles on their faces. "They're so beautiful just like their mother," Dan said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm worried about Celia. She's not herself. I think it's great that she is with Daisy all the time, but I feel like something has changed."

"She's just growing up."

Serena shook her head, "It's more than that. Call it mothers intuition."

Dan put up his hands and said, "I'm not going to argue with that. Should I talk to her?"

"That' would be great,"Serena said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"Gross, don't you two ever stop. I'm surprised we don't have like a zillion siblings," Celia said.

Daisy simply smiled. She thought it was sweet that her parents were still so in love after all this time. Later that day, they were sitting in their room at the ranch playing with Celia's tarot cards when Daisy worked up the courage to ask about Dominic. "What happened that day with Dominic."

Celia looked up at her sadly and said, "I don't know. We got into this really stupid fight over nothing, but it wasn't like usual. He was like really mad this time. I don't think he wants to be my friend anymore."

"I don't think that's true. I'm sure you guys will make-up when we get to school in the fall."

"God, it's so weird that we're going to school where Mama and Auntie Blair went," Celia said.

"And auntie J and Uncle Nate and Chuck," Daisy added.

"It can't be that bad. It's where Daddy and Mama met."

"And fell in love," they said in unison before breaking into a fit of laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I know I've been updating at a crazy speed lately. I can't promise I can keep that up. There is a lot of drama headed the way with Celia and Daisy as the title of this fic suggests, but I hope you like my Humphrey kids.

Double Trouble:

Chapter 2: Constance Blues

Daisy stood in front of her mirror and struggled with her blonde curls when her mother came up behind her and said, "Let me try."

Serena brushed her daughter's hair and smiled down at her. She was almost as tall as she was. She could hardly believe where the years had gone. Her babies were starting high school and she just wanted time to go backwards. "Mom are you crying?"

"No, no no of course not," she said as she tied Daisy's hair back in a tight ponytail. Daisy turned to face her mother and hugged her. "Don't cry mom."

"It's just you and your sister are so big now. You're starting high school. These are the most pivotal years of your life. I am so proud of you daisy-b. You and your sister are so smart and well my life was a bit of a wreck when I was your age."

"But, isn't that when Daddy met you?"

Serena smiled to herself. "Yes, it was and he was the best thing to happen to me. But, just remember no matter what I love you and I love Celia. You can tell me anything."

"Mom you're being melodramatic. We're going to high school not off to war."

Serena held her daughter tightly and said, "Sometimes they're the same thing." Daisy looked at the two of them in the mirror and sometimes she forgot how much she looked like her mother. Her mother was a little bit taller, but they had the same body-type and she had inherited her blonde hair and delicate features. The only way they differed were the eyes. She had her fathers large brown eyes. She laid her head on her mothers shoulder. They didn't have many moments like this. Sometimes Daisy felt a strange distance between her and hermother, but not this morning. "Mom it's going to be okay."

"I know. I'm just being silly, but you're my baby and your growing up. I deserve this moment to lament the passing of time."

Serena wrapped her arm around Daisy and led her downstairs were Dan was busy flipping pancakes as Celia helped him with the bacon. He had set up a veritable feast. "How are we going to eat all of this?"

"I can take care of the left-overs," Dan said as he patted his belly. He placed a large plate of pancakes on the table and Celia finished up the bacon and joined the rest of the family. Breakfast was a tradition in the Humphrey household. No one was allowed to skip it. They passed around the food as they all chatted about the excitement of the day ahead.

"So are you girls nervous? High School that's a big deal," Dan said in between bites.

"Maybe for you, but I doubt we're going to meet the loves-of-our-lives on the first day," Celia remarked.

"You never know," Serena said in between sniffles. Dan looked over at his wife and kissed her on the cheek. "You still have me, babe."

Serena smiled through her tears and kissed him softly. "Eww. We're eating,"the girls said in unison. Dan dug out a pair of keys from his pockets and placed it on the table. "I have a surprise for you girls."

"You're loaning us the car?"Celia asked in an excited voice.

Dan glared at them, "Of course not. No car until you are 16, but you can take the Vespa to school"

"I don't understand the logic. You're allowing us to use the Vespa but not drive the car?"

"The logic is simple Daisy. You don't have a driver's license and you've both been using the Vespa with and without my permission," he says as he looks pointedly at Celia. "But, if you abuse the privilege, no more Vespa, agreed?"

"Yes, daddy," Daisy and Celia said in unison. Celia grabbed the keys from the table and kissed her father on the cheek. Daisy grabbed their books and waved at them before following her sister outside.

Audrey Bass was standing in the courtyard between Constance and St. Jude's when Celia and Daisy Humphrey showed up. The whole UES was aghast at the arrival of two stunning blondes on a decade old green Vespa. Celia took off her helmet and shook out her blonde locks and immediately had the boys rasp attention. Her uniform was hiked up higher than her sisters and she had the top buttons of her uniform undone and at the right angle one could get a nice look at her cleavage. Her tie hung haphazardly around her neck. Her sister daisy was dressed much neater and her uniform was kept to school standards. The only thing that made her stand out was the brown satchel that she carried. Alistair Bass looked down at the girls and was immediately intrigued by Daisy. She seemed so primp and proper. He looked towards his friend Steven Johnson, heir to the Johnson & Johnson fortune, and said, "she is asking to be corrupted."

"I know. Check out the cleavage and that hair,"Steven said.

"Not her, the other one. Daisy."

Steven looked at his friend. "You know them?"

"I haven't seen them since they were five years old. My mother was once associated with their upstart of a father."

"She's pretty, but she looks boring,"Steven said.

Alistair sneered at him. "They're twins you idiot."

Steven shrugged his shoulders and headed towards the auditorium. The opening ceremony was about to start. Alistair took his seat next to Steven and stole another glance at Daisy who sat with her hands neatly in her lap as her sister chewed bubble gum.

"Celia!"

"What?"Celia asked.

Daisy held out her hand and her sister rolled her eyes and put the sticky gum in her hand. Daisy pulled out some Kleenex and placed the gum in it and threw it into her bag.

"You're always prepared."

"Preparation is half the battle."

Celia yawned and said, "God this is boring. How long do we have to listen to this old woman yammer on."

"As long as it takes."

"Young ladies in the third row. Is there something you'd like to share with us? Starting with your names of course."

"I'm sorry Mistress Queller. I'm Daisy Humphrey and this is my sister Celia. She was being rude. I apologize on her behalf."

"I see the apple doesn't fall from the tree. I hope that you take after your father and not your apparent namesake."

Celia stood up and said, "Hey, no-one makes fun of my sister."

"Young Humphrey have a seat and after the assembly see me in my office. Is that clear?"

The entire room broke out in whispers and the girls could hear the clamor of cell phones. Daisy sighed. The first day of school and already their high school careers were in ruins. It's not that she wanted to fit in with these people, but she was hoping to atleast get by. But, thanks to her sister not only was she now a social pariah, but she had gotten on the wrong side of the administration. Daisy didn't like what Mistress Queller had to say about her parents or her name, but she didn't want to get on her bad side on the first day. Alistair was absolutely fascinated by Daisy's cool sophistication. She barely moved during that entire scene.

After the assembly, Celia was headed towards the Headmistresses office when Dominik grabbed her arm. "You okay?"

"So now you're talking to me?"

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened before the summer."

Celia smiled at him briefly and said, "It's okay, but I have to go."

Audrey Bass walked up to Daisy when she was headed to her English class. "Listen Humphrey, you have to reign in your sister. It's a matter of your social survival."

"I don't have to do anything, but I appreciate the heads up."

Audrey crossed her arms across her chest. "Listen Daisy, you know I love you and Celia like sisters, but things are different here. You're not on the upper west side anymore. There are no hipsters to be found here. I'm trying to warn you. These girls will eat you alive before you even know what's hit you."

"Thanks A, but you know this is not my scene."

"Well, it is for the next four years. There aren't certain rules."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Daisy said.

Audrey rolled her eyes and walked off. When she walked into class everyone was staring at her and muttering something under their breaths. She took her seat and all Daisy wanted to do was disappear. The teacher prattled on about the semesters expectations. Maybe Audrey was right, but she was damned if she was going to suck up to these princesses. She was the daughter of Serena Van Der Woodsen and Daniel Humphrey and damned proud of it. After the bell had rung Daisy was the first to reach the door she blocked the exit for the other girls. "I have a few things to tell you first. If you have something to say do it to my face not my back. The name is Daisy not Humphrey. I am a Humphrey, but I'm also a Van Der Woodsen and a Rhodes and I have as much if not more in my trust fund than any of you brats do. You touch a hair on my sister's head you will rue the day you messed with Van Der Humphrey, understood." The girls gawked at her and Daisy walked out the door. She was damned if she was going to follow anyone else's rules. By lunchtime the freshman class was divided. Half of the girls clamored to sit with Daisy and Celia in the courtyard and the other half were joining Audrey and her minions on the MET steps. By the end of the day, Audrey was pushing Daisy against a wall, "what have you done, Humphrey?"

"The name is Daisy."

"Whatever. There is only room for one Queen here. You'll have your chance after I graduate."

Daisy rolled her eyes. "I don't want a kingdom. I can't help it if the girls in this world have the braincells of gnat, but then again you know that its how you maintain power. Look Audrey, I love you, but you should know by now that I'm no good at following other people's rules."

"Of course not, you are your fathers daughter."

"And you are your mothers,"Daisy replied.

"Kid, I like you. I really do, but this is my social survival. Tread lightly."

Alistair watched his cousin face off with Daisy and he was absolutely taken. She was already a beauty with those endless legs and those smouldering blue eyes and those lips. They were the poutiest lips he'd seen on a girl in a very long time. But, in addition to her beauty she had fire. He was already imagining what it would be like to taste her. Alistair had enough of looking at her from a distance. He made his way down the steps and smiled at Daisy. "Well the little Humphrey all grown up."

Daisy looked up at Alistair and rolled her eyes. He was good-looking with his dark features and catlike grey eyes, but she knew trouble when she spotted it. "Who are you?"

"Alistair Fabian Bass"

Daisy rolled her eyes at him. "Great another Bass. It's like something is in the water."

"Why don't I show you around?"

"Why don't you take a hike? Not interested."

He looked at her intensely and walked off. He was going to change her mind if it was the last thing he did.

Celia and Daisy sat on the couch in their living room as their father paced in front of them. They looked at each other wearily. The pacing was never a good sign. It meant that he was about to go into full lecture mode and that could take a long time. "It was the first day and you girls have already gotten in trouble."

"Not me,"Daisy interjected.

Celia glared at her. "I was defending you moron."

"I can defend myself."

Dan put his hand in front of their faces and said, "Both of you stop. Go to your room while I think about your punishment."

The girls looked at each other and realized that their dad was really mad. So, they did what they did best and pulled out the charm. They stood up in unison and smiled at their dad. "Come on daddy, be reasonable. It was our first day and Mistress Queller attacked you and mom. We were just being loyal and we promise to be good."

"No, no no. You cannot tag to me with those eyes and now you are using the family loyalty card."

"But, daddy we promise to be good," Daisy said.

Dan was goner. "Fine, but the next time you girls get up to something, I'm grounding you."

Serena walked in just as the girls headed up the stairs. "They ambushed you didn't they?"

Dan sat down. "They looked at me with those eyes."

"They get that same look in their eyes as you do. Now you know how I felt," Serena said as she sat on her husband's lap. "These two are going to be the death of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Just a few points of clarification about this story. Alistair is the son of Georgina Sparks and Jack Bass. Dominic is the son of Carter Baizen and Vanessa Abrams. Audrey is not enemies with the Humphrey girls, she sees them as an older sister, but like her mother you never mess with her reign as Queen of Constance. Henry is ten years older than the girls because it took DS so long to have the girls. Blair and Serena are still friends and very close. I hope you enjoy the next installment of my fic.

* * *

_Chapter 3: Under my skin_

Brunch at Serafina's was a weekly ritual for Serena, Blair and their girls. This particular Sunday was rife with tension. Blair eyed her daughter Audrey with suspicion as she fiddled with her napkin. Daisy seemed just as preoccupied as Audrey and Serena and Blair shared a look of understanding. "What the hell is going on with the two of you?" Blair demanded.

"Ask the traitor over there," Audrey said as she pointed a finger at Daisy who simply rolled her eyes in response. Serena gave Daisy a look of warning. "Girls, this really is unlike you. You usually get along so well. I thought being in the same school would draw you closer not further apart."

"There are rules and instead of paying her dues and following my lead she decided to create anarchy," Audrey muttered.

"I'm sure it's not that dire. You're exaggerating as usual," Daisy said as she took a stab of her omelette.

"Exaggerating? Heh. Did you or did you not divide the freshman class?"

"I was simply standing up for myself. I can't help it if half those girls are sheep."

Serena tried to suppress a smile as Blair looked at both girls disapprovingly. "Serena do not encourage this behaviour."

"Daisy's got a point. High school social politics is so silly; maybe it's better that she learns this lesson early."

Blair looked at Serena incredulously. "Tell me what happened girls and I mean everything," Blair insisted. Celia busied herself eating her brunch and she even dug into her sister's plate as Daisy and Audrey explained what had happened to Blair.

"This is what you are going to do. Audrey, this is your last year as Queen. You make the rules and you should know by now that Daisy doesn't like being told what to do. She's more Humphrey than Van Der Woodsen."

"Hey, Serena and her girls," said in unison.

"You join forces. A divided school does no one any good. Once you leave, just pass down the mantle to Daisy."

"What if I don't want to be Queen?"

"Too late. You started this and this is the only way to fix it."

"We could always do away with the archaic notion of the Queendom."

Audrey and Blair looked at Daisy as if she grew a second head as Serena patted her daughters hand and looked at her gently. "It's best to just play along, sweetie."

The girls reluctantly agreed and by the time that they left Bergdorf's with an armful of clothes they were friends again. They giggled about the stupidity of their classmates and Audrey promised to let her in on the secrets that she'd need to know about the upperclassmen. "So, you're going to come over later for the usual, right?"

"Yep, movie night. Celia and I will be there with bells on."

Blair and Serena looked on proudly as the two girls hugged.

* * *

Serena walked into the brownstone after dropping off the girls at Blair and Chuck's. She looked around the empty house before going into the kitchen and taking out to wine glasses. She filled them both and headed upstairs to the bedroom. When she got there she smiled to herself. Dan had placed candles all around the room and he was sitting on their bed with his legs crossed as he waited with a single rose in his mouth. "What are you doing silly? That thing has thorns"

"Hey, I'm trying to be romantic here," he said. Dan waved the rose towards her and patted the spot next to him. Serena placed the wine glasses on the bedside table and joined him on the bed. She kissed him on the cheek and said, "Everything is perfect."

"Are the girls okay? Daisy seemed I don't know not herself."

"She had a little disagreement with Audrey, but they worked it out," she said as she cuddled up next to her husband. Dan wrapped an arm around her shoulders and said, "Sounds very familiar."

"So, what have you been up to?"

"You know between saving the day and setting up a romantic evening absolutely nothing," he quipped.

Serena raised her eyebrow and said, "Saved the world?"

"Well my character saved the world. Same thing since I came up with it, I might as well get the credit."

She laughed and moved so that she was straddling his hips. She bent down and kissed him softly. "You'll always be my hero," she said between kisses.

Dan looked up at her with awe. Twenty years and she still made him feel the same way he did at fourteen. She smiled down at him. Serena loved when he looked at her like that it made her feel like a school girl. "I love you," she whispered.

Meanwhile Daisy, Celia, and Audrey were settling in for a girls night. They were seated in the den. They had a pack of old movies at their disposal. Celia was just glad that Audrey and Daisy weren't fighting anymore.

"So, what are we going to start with?" Daisy asked.

"Elizabeth of course," Audrey suggested. Celia shook her head and took the blue ray disc out of her hand. "No, I refuse to watch that cold fish. I am vetoing it."

"You can't just veto movie decisions," Audrey and Daisy said in unison. Celia reached for the pile of movies and removed anything that looked remotely depressing. "I can and I will,"Celia insisted.

Audrey looked at her and said, "Don't just look at me, do something."

"Me. You know there is no stopping her once she gets an idea in her head," Daisy replied.

"Can't you use your twin powers or something?" Audrey asked.

"It doesn't work like that," Celia and Daisy said in unison. Celia handed the girls four movies that she had pre-approved. They eventually decided on Pride and Prejudice which was a billion years old, but it was something that all three of them could agree on.

"I'm going to get us some snacks."

"Um, that's what servants are for?" Audrey replied. Daisy rolled her eyes and headed towards the kitchen. She dug through the cupboards till she found her Aunt Blair's stash of macroons and Belgian chocolate. She was hoping for popcorn or something remotely movie-like, but there was nothing available. Daisy carried an arm full of cookies and chocolate when she ran into Alistair who had just come into the house. "Well, well. If it isn't Daisy"

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to visit my dear cousins."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You never visit them. What are you up to?"

"Me? Up to something? You wound me."

She curled her lip in frustration. "Listen I don't know if it's your creepy bass genes or your mothers stalker tendencies that are popping through, but leave me alone."

"Don't you think you're over-reacting?"Alistair asked.

There was something about Alistair that bugged him and it wasn't just that his parents were Jack and Georgina bass. She'd heard enough about those two to last a lifetime, but there was something about him that unnerved her. "I am not over-reacting. I just don't trust you."

She turned around to find Audrey and her sister looking over at her strangely. She handed over the sweets and said, "Let's go."

"Is my cousin bothering you Daisy?"

Daisy simply shrugged and head back upstairs and threw herself on Audrey's bed. She didn't want to think about Alistair Bass. Audrey and Celia exchanged a look and the girls distributed the cookies and chocolate and settled in to watch the movie. Daisy tried not to think about Alistar. He was annoying and presumptuous, but she couldn't deny that he was attractive. She'd seen him a handful of times growing up. Jack and Georgina weren't a regular feature at the gatherings her mom and Aunt Blair organized. They would appear occasionally, but he felt more like a stranger than someone that was essentially a part of her extended family. She grew up mostly in Tribeca, but the UES would be a world she travelled to and knew as well as any other. Her mom would always say that they were truly New York. From their father's Brooklyn roots to their mothers Upper East Side ones, and they called the West-Side home. You couldn't find two girls that epitomized New York City more than the Humphrey girls.

"Earth to Daisy! What's going on with you tonight," Celia asked.

"Nothing."

The girls sat up and faced Daisy. "Bullshit. Now spill."

"It's nothing."

Audrey eyed her suspiciously before slumping against the pillows and focusing her attention back on the movie. But, Celia wasn't relenting. She knew something was up with her sister and she was determined to find out what or who it was.

* * *

Daisy pulled her hair back into a smooth ponytail and spent extra time putting on a little mascara. She didn't want to upset her father who still had issues with them wearing make-up. Celia didn't really care what their father's make-up rule and thought he was being archaic, but Daisy didn't want to upset him. "A little mascara can't get me in trouble," she said to herself. Her sister came into the room as she finished applying her mascara. "You're wearing makeup? Not worried about getting in trouble with Daddy?"

"It's no big deal and you do it all the time."

"But that's me and you're you. You are a stickler for the rules Daisy."

"Well maybe I need to shake things up," Daisy responded. Celia looked at her sister wearily. She grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her so she was facing her. "What is going on with you? You've been acting weird all week."

"Nothing is wrong. I'm the same person I've always been."

"Don't lie to me Daisy. Something is up with you," Celia said. Daisy hugged her sister and said, "I'm fine Celia. You're just over-reacting."

The girls made their way downstairs to find their mom and dad putting breakfast at the table. It was a veritable feast which was par for the course in the Humphrey household. All four of them had voracious appetites. The girls had inherited more than just their looks from their mother, they had her crazy metabolism that allowed them to inhale rather than simply eat food. "Slow down. The food isn't going to run away girls," Dan said.

"I know but it's so good. Pancakes, eggs, and waffles," Celia said between bites.

Dan looked at his girls than at Serena who simply shrugged before giving up and digging into his own breakfast.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Vanessa was placing a plate full of eggs in front of Dominic who shrugged and pushed the plate away. Despite agreeing to live on the Upper East Side, she still insisted on cooking all the meals which didn't bother Carter. The couple owned a documentary film company and they enjoyed working together on them.

"What's wrong Dom?" Vanessa asked as she ruffled his hair. He pushed his mother's hand away and said, "I'm fine."

"You've been in a funk all summer. Are you still fighting with Celia?"

Dominic stiffened his back and said, "We're not fighting. We just grew apart."

Carter put down his paper and said, "Ahh those Van der Woodsen are hard to resist."

"You should know," grumbled Vanessa.

Carter pulled his wife on to his lap. "You aren't getting on my case about that especially since you spent the better part of your youth in love with Humphrey."

"See we understand Dom," Vanessa said.

Dominic grimaced at his parents, grabbed a piece of toast, smothered it with some jam, and walked out the door making sure to grab his tote bag on the way out. He really did not want to talk to his parents about Celia. They just didn't understand. They thought he had a little crush, but he knew it was bigger than that. What he felt for Celia was life altering. She was amazing and he was tired of being the sidekick. He wanted her to feel about him the way he felt about her.

Celia was nibbling on an apple on the Met steps. She was bored out of her mind and searching for anything to get her away from the boredom that seemed to be enveloping her like a dark cloud. She didn't like the girls in her class. They were boring and uptight. She needed a distraction. Daisy sat beside Audrey and held court. She was surprised that her sister was into this sort of thing, but she had more of their Aunt Jenny in her than she cared to admit, but she never understood why they felt the need to belong or lead a group of pathetic girls. Celia sighed and placed her hand on her chin. Her sister looked down at her wearily.

Daisy liked order and consistency, but above all she knew what she needed to do to survive. This was her rightful place. She was the daughter of Serena Van Der Woodsen and the famous writer Daniel Humphrey. Whether her parents wanted to admit it or not they were the object of envy. But, her sister was a lot more like their parents than she was. She was proud of who she was and she hated the idea that someone had the nerve to think they were better than her. She was borne to lead. Her parents may have shrugged the power they had off, but she didn't. Audrey wanted to boss people around, but that wasn't daisy's style. She was merely proud of her roots and in this world to not care was to show weakness and that was something she never exhibited. She never wanted to be queen, but it has happened. The only other solution was to be a follower and that was something that Daisy could never be. She was too headstrong to allow other people to tell her what to do and what to think. Her sister was also fiercely independent but she was such a free spirit that she just shrugged it off as silliness. Celia was constantly looking for the latest adventure. Celia found joy in the simplest of pleasures while Daisy was always trying to figure out her place in the world and how everything fit. Order was something she loved. Everything had its place. Her room was always tidy whereas Celia's was in disarray. The differences were inevitable since on the outside they were exact duplicates. Daisy moved from her spot and joined her sister. She wrapped an arm around her and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing aside from complete and utter boredom."

Daisy laid her head on Celia's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry you're bored." A petite red-head came and sat beside the girls. She wore black wire-rimmed glasses and held her back in a tight ponytail and her full lips were adorned with bright red lipstick. "You guys are like so cute. My mom was totally obsessed with your mom," she said as she reached out her hand. "I'm Caroline. Caroline LeFevre."

"Is that French?" Daisy asked.

"Yes, my father used to be a designer in Paris, but he moved to New York with my mother when I was a baby," Caroline said as she nibbled on a carrot.

Celia looked at the red-head with a combination of weariness and curiosity. She was definitely different from the rest of the girls and she talked an awful lot. She wasn't so bad. But, it was Delia who seemed to gel with the girl almost immediately. They started chatting away about music and some obscure French bad that she'd never heard of before. Celia got up and decided to head back towards the school. If she was going to be bored she'd rather be bored on school grounds. She was standing in the middle of the courtyard when she ran right into Dominic.

"Hey, steady,"he said as he gripped her shoulders. He looked down at her and knew that something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

Celia pouted and held her head high. "Not like you care anymore."

"I thought we talked about this, that we were cool?"he said as his heart lurched. He hated to see her sad.

"No, you talked. I listened. I still don't understand why you're so mad at me."

Dominic grabbed her by the hand led her to the table and motioned for her to sit. "I'm not mad. I was just being defensive. I know its hard for you hear. Heck it kinda sucks. I mean they're like total aliens, but this is a part of our world too."

"Yeah, I know. I don't really care. I just want to have fun and everyone is so stuffy."

Dominic gave her a knowing look. "That's never bothered you before. Make your own fun."

"It's no fun without my side-kick?"

"Maybe I don't want to be the sidekick anymore?"he grumbled.

"There you go, getting weird on me again," Celia said as she slapped him playfully.

"Maybe change is good," He said as he looked at her knowingly.

* * *

**Next Time:** Celia and Dominik mine the new parameters of their friendship. How will Celia deal with Dominic's date to the Cancer Gala? Alistair breaks down Daisy's walls and he realizes he's bitten off more than he can chew. Serena hosts her annual Cancer Ball which coincides with the twentieth anniversary of her grandmother's death. The anniversary brings to surface a host of concerns including a possible health scare? Can Dan and the girls help her through this?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Put Your Game Face On!**

October was Serena's busiest time. Her annual Cancer Gala would help a lot of patients who needed care and couldn't afford it. The annual Gala helped her raise millions for the cause and she was determined to make this one the best one yet. Cancer affected a lot of people especially those closest to her. She shut her eyes and immediately recalled the smiling face of her grandmother CeCe. Her mother had also gone through a scare and there was a part of Serena that knew that she might contract the disease. The thought of it scared her. She loved her family and she was determined to see her daughters reach every milestone, but she couldn't help the little voice in her head that said she may be next to get the awful disease. Serena shook it off and motioned for her assistant to join her. Cassidy was a sweet girl with curly brown hair that she held back in a neat ponytail Her wire-rimmed glasses gave her the air of seriousness, but she was a bubbly girl that liked to hide under conservative clothes.

"Has everyone RSVP'd?"Serena asked.

Cassidy moved her glasses to the bridge of her nose and said, "Everyone except for Anne Archibald."

Serena made a face. It was just like Nate's mother to leave it to the last minute and expect for everyone to accommodate her. "Set an extra spot at her usual table. It's just her usual posturing."

"Why do we invite her every year?"Cassidy asks. She never liked the woman. Anne Archibald was as snobby as they could get and while working for Serena Humphrey she'd met many of those types. "Because she is an important person in this world. She is Vanderbilt and that name holds a lot of sway. I'll speak to Nate and he'll deal with his mother."

"I don't know how Jenny deals with such an awful mother-in-law," Cassidy said with a frown. Serena held the pen in her hand and smiled. "Jenny is a strong woman and I think she's about the only person that Anne is afraid of."

"Have you chosen a dress for the gala, Cassidy?" Serena asked. She was determined to give the girl a few tips even if she didn't want them.

Cassidy shook her head. "You know I never go to the Gala."

"You're going and that's that," Serena said as she hands her a card. "That's the name of my hair dresser. I've already made an appointment for you and I'll have a dress sent over for you. Oh and one more thing. Either get contacts or buy a new pair of glasses dear. Your face is too beautiful to hide behind those atrocious things."

Cassidy looked at her boss and gritted her teeth. She loved working with her because she enjoyed details. But, she had the social charisma of a snail. Large events made her uncomfortable. The glamor of the UES both fascinated and scared her. She'd grown up in upstate New York and came to the city to study business. She knew she was made to work with numbers and the fine details that busier people often over-looked. But, she couldn't disappoint Serena. This was the first job she got straight out of school and Cassidy couldn't ask for her a better boss.

* * *

Celia was sitting at her living room table with Dominic as they puzzled over their math homework. He zipped through the exercises as she struggled through them. "You can't be done already?"

Dominic shrugged and said, "Not my fault that you're slow."

She glared at him and threw one of the raisins she had been eating at him. He grabbed a handful and walked around the table and stuffed it down her shirt. "You are a dead man Dom," she said as she took an apple and threw it at him. He ran around avoiding the various fruits she threw at him. "Missed again."

"I'm going to get you," she said as she ran up behind him and stuffed several ice cubes down his shirt. He grabbed her before she had a chance to run away and they looked into each other eyes with a heat neither of them were used to before she slipped from his grasp and ran back towards the table. "I told you I'd get you back," she giggled.

Celia was determined to avoid the tension in the air. She didn't know what was going on, but her feelings for Dominic were changing and she wasn't sure she could handle it. He was her best friend and things had gotten weird enough. Celia looked around at the mess they made and sighed. "We really should clean up before my dad comes back. He's going to kill me," Celia said.

Dominic smiled at her from across the room and immediately started helping her clean up. They were together side-by-side and he couldn't help, but sneak little looks at her. She was beautiful and they'd had a moment, but in typical Celia style she changed the topic. His hand grazed hers as he went to the skin to rinse out the rag he was using. She looked up at him and all he wanted to do was kiss her.

_It's now or never Dom_

Dominic leaned over to kiss her when her sister came through the door with a bubbly red-head. Dominic and Celia jumped apart as Daisy looked at them curiously. Daisy and Caroline were armed with a handful of shopping bags and ushered Celia upstairs. "See ya later, Dom" Celia said from the top of the stairs. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I need to speak with my sister, Caroline" Daisy said as she grabbed Celia's hand and led her into the hall. "What was that all about?"

Celia flipped her hair and said, "Nothing."

"If it's nothing what's with the goofy smile?" Daisy insisted. Celia patted her sister on the head and said, "You're over-reacting Daisy."

Daisy looked at her wearily. She'd tell her when she was ready, but something was definitely going on with her and Dominic. It was obvious that he liked her by the way he looked at her. The girls went back to Daisy's bedroom and they looked through the clothes that Daisy and Caroline had bought.

"That dress is going to look fabulous on you Daisy," Caroline said. The girls had both bought their dresses for the gala including accessories like shoes, but Serena was planning on taking them shopping for jewelry. Celia had bought her dress a few days earlier. It was a show stop number in dazzling blue. She knew it would turn more than a few heads and send her dad into an early grave, but it would be well worth it. She loved this gala; it was her favorite event of the year. Celia and Daisy had been going since they were ten much to the chagrin of older society matrons who found it inappropriate for children to attend such events.

* * *

It was the morning of the gala and Serena had just gotten out of the shower. She wiped the steam from the mirror and took a deep breath. "It's now or never Serena," she mumbled to herself. She lifted her right breast and did a self-examination and then moved to her left breast. The pain was still there. Her biggest fear was coming true. She sank to the floor and started crying. She was forty-seven years old and might have cancer. The chance was always something looming in the background. Serena thought if she just lived her life and focused on being positive that it wouldn't happen to her like it had happened to her mother and her grandmother. Serena must have been lying on the bathroom floor for a long time because before she knew it Dan had come in and lifted her off the floor and carried her to their bed. "Baby, what's wrong. Serena, you're scaring me," he said.

Serena clung to him and cried. She was scared and afraid of saying the words that were bound to rip their world apart. "Talk to me, S."

Once Serena was all cried out she got up, pulled on one of Dan's t-shirts' and sat beside him on the bed. "I found a lump Dan or at least I think it's a lump," she said as she looked at him. He blinked twice and squeezed her hand. "Call the doctor," he said.

She knew he was trying to be strong for her, but he was unraveling on the inside. She could see the fear in his eyes. Dan always tried to be strong for everyone, but he was more fragile than people realized. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "You're going to be okay,"he whispered.

_She had to be._

Dan pulled Serena on to his lap and held her so tightly that she wasn't sure if he'd ever let her go. She wanted to know what he was thinking, but she knew he'd tell her in time. They sat there with Serena in his lap when Daisy came tumbling into their room. "Mom, Dad where are you guys?"

The sight she saw scared her. Her parents had been crying. They were always such happy people that seeing them so sad broke a piece of her heart. "What happened? Why are you guys crying?"she said. Serena reached for Daisy and pulled her into a hug and Dan reached around his wife to wrap his arm around Daisy. The moment was somber that it kicked Daisy's paranoia into gear. Something was very very wrong.

"I'm going to meet Audrey before our hair appointment. See ya later,"Daisy said as she scurried out of the room. Daisy had an awful feeling that something horrible was about to happen so she called the one person she knew who could tell her what was wrong. "Aunt J. Something is wrong. Mom and Dad are crying and I don't know what to do."

"I'll be right there Dais,"Jenny said. She turned off her sewing machine grabbed her purse and ran out of her home like a bat out of hell. She had arrived at her brothers house in under ten minutes. Daisy was waiting for her at the door. "Where are they?"

"Upstairs in their room,"she said. Jenny took the steps two at a time. She found her brother and his wife wrapped around each other like the world was going to end. She placed her purse on the dresser and walked over to them. "What's going on? You're scaring the girls."

Serena got off Dan's lap and headed to the bathroom and locked the door. Dan looked over at her and started to get up but Jenny pushed him back on the bed. "You're going to tell me what's wrong. A frantic Daisy called me. What's going on Dan?"

He wiped another tear from his face and said, "She's sick J." Jenny swallowed a hard lump. Dan needed her and after all the times he had been there for her, this was her time to do what needed to be done. They both knew what it was like to lose someone. "Is it Cancer."

"She thinks so. She found a lump," he said as he wept into his hands. Jenny took a deep breath and went into work mode. "This is what's going to happen. You're going to stop wallowing. Snap out of it Dan. Your wife and your daughters need you. I know you are hurting, but they need you; she needs you. So, you're going to go downstairs whip up a batch of your delicious waffles and you're going to feed your daughters, drop them off at Blair's. Then you're going to get a damn haircut, pick up your tux and get ready for the gala. You are not going to breakdown. Do you hear me Dan?"

Dan nodded. He knew his sister was right. He needed to get his shit together for the sake of his family. He made his way downstairs and started getting out his ingredients. Meanwhile Jenny had called Blair and asked her to come over. Someone needed to deal with Serena and since Dan was not in the shape to do so, Blair was the only other person who could. Blair marched into the townhouse and marched up the steps. "Where is she?"

"She's in the bathroom,"Jenny said. She left Blair to deal with Serena and made her way downstairs. Blair knocked on the bathroom and said, "Let me in S, it's me Blair."

Serena slowly opened the door and Blair immediately joined her on the floor. She was still wearing Dan's Black Keys tshirt and her hair was a mess. Blair wrapped her arm around Serena and held her as she cried. A few minutes later she help her into the shower making sure to remove the t-shirt. "I'm going to lay some clothes out for you. Then we're going to your scheduled appointment with Jean-Michel. You're going to put on that fake-smile of yours and focus on the gala. Then tomorrow we'll deal with your doctor's appointments."

Serena was relieved to have Blair here. She needed someone to help her recover from the shock and to help her gather her wits. Blair made her way downstair just as Dan was putting a plate of waffles in front of the girls. "Humphrey you realize that waffles aren't the answer for everything."

He looked up at her with sad eyes and said, "I know."

The sadness in his eyes was heartbreaking. Blair pulled him aside and said, "Be strong for her. She needs you now more than ever."

Dan nodded his head and went into daddy mode. He placed a big pile of food in front of each girl and said, "Eat."

"Daddy what's wrong?" Celia asked. He smiled at her and said, "Everything is going to be fine baby girl."

Blair watched them quietly before heading back upstairs to help Serena get dressed, but she had already slipped into a pair of jeans and a blouse. Serena looked up at Blair and smiled. "Freak out over. We've got a ton of stuff to do Blair. Can you drop the girls off at the salon? I have to speak to Cassidy before I go to my appointment."

Blair hugged her friend and said, "Of course. Your husband seems to think he can cure the world with his waffles."

Serena smiled and said, "That's Dan for you."

"You're going to be okay. This world couldn't' survive without you."

Serena held tightly to her friend and made her way downstairs. She kissed Dan and said, "It's going to be fine. I'll be fine." He smiled at her and said, "Want some waffles?" She laughed and said, "I've got to run. It's going to be a busy day."

* * *

Serena called Cassidy and told her to meet her at the venue. They immediately went into work mode. Serena needed to keep her mind off of her health. She wouldn't know the truth until she saw her doctor and had some tests run, but she had a feeling she already knew the answer. Cassidy was busy giving the caterers some last minute instructions when she noticed the drawn look on her bosses face. Something was bothering her, but she didn't want to pry.

"Cassidy, I'm going to my hair appointment. If you need anything just call me,"Serena said as she left the Hotel and got into a cab and headed to the salon. When she got their the girls were already under the dryers. They looked up at their mother and smiled and then turned to face each other. Daisy and Celia were worried. They knew there was something that their parents were keeping from them and they had no idea what it was. If they didn't know any better they'd think someone died. Later they were sitting side by side waiting for the stylist to finish working on their mother. Celia was half-heartedly flipping through a magazine while Daisy was trying to figure out what was going on. "What do you think happened Celia?"Daisy asked. Celia shrugged. "They'll tell us when they're ready."

That wasn't enough for Daisy she needed to know now. "Don't you think its strange that mom and dad were freaking out and then Aunt Blair came after I called Auntie J."

"I still think you were over-reacting Daisy."

"You didn't see them Celia. They were holding each other and crying. I've never seen them like that?"

Celia put down her magazine and looked at her sister. She really didn't think it was their place to meddle in whatever was going on. "You might be right, but maybe we should let them tell us. It might not be any of our business?"

"What if? What if mom is sick?"Daisy said. She didn't want to think about it. But, she knew that their great-grandma died from cancer and that the disease ran in their family. The only thing that could make her Aunt Blair run over like that is if something bad was going on with their mom. "Take it back!"Celia said.

"shh keep your voice down."

"I will not. Don't say that. She's not sick,"Celia insisted.

Celia looked up to see their mother looking down at them. "Girls I think it's time we talked. Come on, I'll treat you to your favorite dessert at Serendipity" The girls looked at each other and then nodded their heads.

* * *

Serena was twisting her napkin as her daughters dug into their frozen hot chocolates. She smiled a little. Looking at them made her think of what could have been if her father hadn't been so awful. Dan was able to give their girls what she never had—a happy childhood and the knowledge that they'd always be loved. They looked so much like her, but she saw so much of their father in them as well. They had his fire, tenacity and intelligence. But, they were their own people. Her eyes started to well up when she thought that she might not be here to see them find love.

"Mom, why are you sad?"

Serena pursed her lips and said, "I found something today. I don't know if I'm even sick, but I might be."

"Is it Cancer?"Daisy asked matter-of-factly. Celia elbowed her in the side. "It's okay Celia. It might be. I just don't know yet and I didn't want to ruin your night. It could be nothing. But, as soon as I know what's going to happen, I'll tell you. But, for now I want you girls to enjoy the gala. You're young have fun."

The girls got out of their sweet and wrapped their arms around their mother. "We love you, mom."

"And I love you too. You'll always be my sweet angels,"Serena said as she kissed them.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter packed an emotional punch. The next chapter will have just as many highs and lows as this chapter. We'll get to enjoy all the magic and drama that a UES event can bring. Also more on Serena's health.


End file.
